


When You Need A Good Cry

by wh33zy



Series: Quote Prompts [37]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Parent Death, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Usopp's being mopey and soulless so Chopper and Sanji decide to help cheer him up.Also, quote challenge from DeadlyNightshade (I don't know if you have an account yet and didn't want to add the wrong one!) from a while back: "So look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me! Say it and mean it!"
Relationships: Tony Tony Chopper & Usopp, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Quote Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	When You Need A Good Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it seems like I keep cranking these out but I just have a lot of ideas and I love them lol

Sanji is in the middle of crafting afternoon snacks, peeling and chopping fruit. He does it with a mesmerizing grace and speed, with a little bit of love. Of course, the job isn’t over since he can’t just dunk everything in a bowl and serve. He believes he was raised better, so he arranges each piece with care, going in size and color order. This is what he’s focused on when there are two sharp tugs at his apron. 

He knows who it is since there’s only  _ one  _ crew member on this ship who tugs at clothes for attention (and has distinct footsteps). “Yes?” 

“Sanji, can you make Usopp a snack?” Chopper’s squeaky voice inquires. 

The cook takes a clean tea towel and wipes the rim of a bowl he just finished arranging to perfection. “He’s got one coming.” He assures. 

“Well,” He clacks his hooves together, briefly looking down at them. “Can you make it extra special?” 

This time, their gazes meet since the concern in his voice finally had the older man’s full attention. “Why? Is  _ today  _ special or something?” He suddenly panics at the thought of forgetting an anniversary or-

With a shake of his head, his antlers almost knocking into the counter, “I don’t think so.”  _ Phew.  _ “But, he’s just been really  _ mopey  _ all day and maybe this’ll cheer ‘im up!” 

Mopey, huh? 

Well, yeah. 

The other day was the anniversary of his mother’s passing. He felt like he took it pretty well, he actually felt  _ fine.  _ He could think of her and smile instead of wanting to cry, instead of listing out every single regret in his head. All around, it was a  _ good  _ day...until he woke up early that morning in a cold sweat. He can’t remember a lot of the details and was thankful that he couldn’t; the memories of her death, awful memories of his childhood just flooded his dreams with reckless abandon. He had sat straight up in his boxy hammock, finding relief in the familiar walls of the Sunny but still feeling a little sick. He was too scared to go back to sleep, and since the crew was slowly starting their day (with Sanji already gone to prepare breakfast), he decided to ditch his bed entirely for a shower and his factory. 

He threw himself into a nothing project he had thought of on the fly, feeling tired and a little soulless. He didn’t want to talk or laugh much- he just wanted quiet and alone time. He promises Chopper that they’d hang tomorrow or something, he’s just really tired. At breakfast, he picked at it as much as he could, playing with the same pieces of fried eggs and potatoes, before dumping it into the garbage can that is their captain’s mouth. Sanji didn’t notice, since he was still busy serving as well as getting caught up with the girls and Zoro, but Usopp didn’t really want him to anyway. Their cook is busy and worries over enough as-is, at least Usopp thinks so. 

However, Sanji begs to differ as he knocks loudly on the door of the Usopp Factory.

“Come in.” Sounded lazy and like he didn’t want visitors. 

The cook opens the door, his beautifully crafted bowl of fruit  _ and  _ sweets with melted chocolate and chopped nuts on top sitting on the serving tray as he moves inside. He finds his lover stretched out on the floor, his hair splayed. The comfortable pants and tank top he wore did nothing to make him look less washed out. Sanji silently sits cross-legged next to him on the floor, setting the tray down beside him. Usopp didn’t seem to mind the company. 

“What are you working on down there?” He asks, noticing how his sarcasm isn’t even acknowledged. 

“This.” The younger man answers, revealing a black and yellow dart in his hand that he carelessly tossed at a small dartboard next to the open door. It lands a miraculous seeming bullseye, making the board light up blue and yellow. The prize for that? The door closes shut by itself with a small hiss. 

“Well, I made you a snack.” Sanji offers, even though at this point, it’s a dessert. “Think of it as a reward for a job well done.” 

“Ugh.” Is groaned as his lover rolls onto his side. “Thank you, but I’m not hungry.” 

The blond shifts over, pulling his torso to rest on his legs, an arm slipping under to cradle his back. Usopp just lets him, since he’s without the energy to protest, but does give him a curious look. “What’s wrong, my love!?” Sanji asks, using that theater-stage voice that he  _ knows  _ just  _ cannot  _ be taken seriously.

Usopp makes a couple quiet chuckles, a hand coming up to swat at his chest. “Shut up!” 

“But I just want to know what’s wrong with  _ my love-” _

_ “Stop!  _ I hatechu!” He tries to growl through his amusement. “Let go o’ me!” 

“Hate me!?” Sanji recoils slightly in faux offense, before leaning his closer to the sniper’s. “Look into my eyes and tell me you don’t love me!” He demands, lips pursed outwards which makes his quiet giggling louder. “Say it and mean it!” 

Once he’s able to control himself better, “Okay, fine!” He decides, clearing his throat next. 

They gawk at each other in silence, the cook waiting for him to say it. However, Usopp snorts first because he just  _ can’t  _ stare at him like that and they both break into loud laughter. The younger man throws his head back, Sanji leaning his forehead downwards. When their eyes meet again, they share a short kiss, unable to imagine either of them saying such a thing. How could they when it’s all so  _ good?  _

Sanji’s face fades into a more serious one. “But are you okay? Chopper had me make your snack extra special because you’re being a mope.” 

Usopp’s smile fades as he takes a breath in, briefly looking away in thought as he says, “Oh,  _ Chopper... _ I’ll talk to him. But,” He almost thinks about lying and saying that he’s fine “just tired” but when has that  _ ever  _ worked between them? They  _ never  _ believe each other’s lies at this point. “Well, yesterday was the day my mother died and…” He  _ hated  _ this; all the opening up and talking about things that made him so uncomfortable, he squirmed. “I felt okay but I had just had the worst nightmare. Every awful thing that happened to me in that village all the way up to watching her die just...all came back to me at once. It sucked the life outta me today.” He quietly explains. “I’m sorry for worrying you guys.” 

“No, no, don’t be.” Sanji says, a certain softness taking over his tone as he eases his lover into sitting up. “I’m so sorry, Usopp, I am. I can imagine what you went through, on top of losing the only parent you had. At least now, dealing with it is easier.” 

For the first time in the past couple days, dark brown eyes gloss right up. He turns himself to where they’re facing and pulls the cook into a tight embrace. He cries a little, his tears staining the ivory white button up his lover was wearing. Sanji only holds him just as tight, rubbing his back every so often, reassuring that he’s here and to breathe. Afterwards, Usopp thought he’d feel even worse but he actually felt so much lighter. 

And a little peckish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop some new quotes in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
